Trina
Trina is the android daughter of Obake. On the outside, she appears to be a normal teenage girl, but in reality she is an android controlled by Obake, whom she refers to as her father. Background In order to try luring Hiro to his side, Obake created Trina and sent her out to pose as a bot fighter after discovering Hiro's past when he was into bot fights. Trina created her own bot which she used to hack other competitors' bots and control them so she could steal money and jewelry to gain Big Hero 6's attention (and by extent, Hiro's), although she also framed the bot's owners, and was smart enough to utilize the ones that Mr. Yama had also fought, thus making it seem as if he was the thief. Appearance Trina is an adolescent girl, slightly taller than Hiro. In her human form, she has fair skin, back-length auburn hair and light blue eyes, matching Obake's. She dresses in a purple beanie, a pink short-sleeved shirt and grey ankle-length jeans with stars. She also wears black, fingerless gloves. Personality Trina tried to attract Hiro by praising him in different ways, such as telling him he was a legend of bot fighting and everyone knew him, as well as kissing his cheek after he had clearly shown interest in her. However, this was just to deceive and distract him from her real intentions. Though she is controlled and commanded by Obake, Trina has free will can act on her own so as long as she obeys her father. Like Obake, she is also smart and manipulative—as she was capable of making Hiro believe Yama was behind the attacks and thefts which she had caused. Powers and Abilities *'Hologram projection:' Trina can record things she sees and project them as holograms. History When Big Hero 6 found out about bot heists happening in San Fransokyo and were unable to stop them, Hiro began remembering his days as bot fighter and used this as an excuse to attend one, claiming he was gonna do it to find out who was behind them. He then went to Yama's office, where he first met Trina while she had a match against Gus. Hiro immediately has a crush on her, and she helped him hide from Yama and she asks why was he sneaking into Yama's office after he blacklisted Hiro and he asks her if Trina met him and then she tells Hiro that he was a bot-fighter legend and every bot-fighter knew him until he quit and "became a loser" but he never lost a match and she told him to leave before Yama sees Hiro causing trouble and Yama might shut the bot-fights down and she tells him that she wants to win and Hiro then told her he was making a comeback to the fights but she told him that he came to the arena without a bot. Hiro took an interest in Trina's bot and asked how she learned to build a bot, to which she replied that she self-taught herself by watching and learning and she watched all of Hiro's fights and he was good. Hiro then helps Trina upgrade her bot and the next night, Trina defeats Saw Bot with the help of these upgrades and she asked why he quit bot-fighting because he is over it now and he told her that his aunt was not a fan of bailing him out of jail but Trina tells him if he likes something and is good at, then why deny it. Seeing Trina fight caused Hiro to miss the feeling of being a bot-fighter, so he went back to enter the competition himself, and the Ringleader allowed him to fight despite Yama having forbidden him from returning after their last bot fight. The ringleader told him that his first match would be against Trina, but before the fight could begin, the police broke into the place and everyone else escaped right away except for Hiro, who was arrested again for a little while until Aunt Cass bailed him out of prison. Though Hiro was grounded for this, he decided to return with a new plan to bot-fight Yama while his teammates "obtained evidence" about Yama being the thief. Hiro then had a re-match and defeated Trina, which made her believe that Hiro allowed himself to be taken by the police only to upgrade Megabot. Still, she was impressed and kissed Hiro's cheek, which made him blush and she told him that he was the best after he defeated her. Hiro next faced other bots until it was his turn to fight Yama, who had a reconstructed Little Yama. Hiro texted his friends to go to Yama's office, while he defeated Yama by using almost the same method he did first time. Trina watched the fight, and gave Hiro a thumbs up after he won. However, his friends searched Yama's office but did not find anything incriminating him, thus Hiro realized the only other person who could've caused the thefts was Trina as she had fought the same bots as Yama. Hiro went to her and she told that his fight against Yama was a thing of beauty and he told her that he knew about the bots and that she was the thief and finally, he figured her out and he is trying to convince her to leave bot fights by mentioning that his brother got him out of bot-fighting and into SFIT and it can turn her life around too. Trina however refused and she told him that people like us never really turn around by pretending to but he tells her that is not true and Trina tells him that he still loves bot-fighting as much as she does by telling him to stop holding himself back and then she activated all of her hacked bots and Megabot to form a larger bot which attacked Hiro and his friends so she can escape but Go Go tells him to go after Trina while she, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi fight the infected bots but then Hiro rewrote the code in Trina's bot and he can transfer it to his bot so he can regain of Megabot then his bot defeated the other bots. After destroying the robot, the team went back to Lucky Cat Café, where Hiro told them he is done with bot fights and he mentioned how he could have ended up like Trina if it wasn't for Tadashi and Aunt Cass and he thanks his friends for worrying about him. On the other hand, Trina returns to her "father", but he tells her that collecting trinkets was a waste of time, instead asking her to show him something useful. Trina then opens up her face which reveals her true robotic appearance, and projects a hologram of Hiro talking about Tadashi. Obake then proceeds to shut down Trina, and tells her it is time to move forward. While Obake continued with his plan, she remained inactive and she has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe" after the Obake-reprogrammed Baymax dragged Hiro to Obake's lair. Hiro saw Trina's head detached from her body and she calmly greeted him, teasing that it's cute because he didn't know she was a robot before he and reprogrammed Baymax go to Obake. Later, the base was destroyed, leaving Trina and her father's fates unknown. Trivia *Trina is the second character Christy Carlson Romano voices in a series created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, who were the creative team behind Kim Possible, where Christy Carlson Romano played the leading role. *Throughout "The Bot-Fighter", she only addresses Hiro by his last name. She calls him "Hiro" for the first time in "Countdown to Catastrophe". Appearances Gallery Trina and bot.png|Trina bot-fights Hiro looks at Trina.png Trina and Hiro.png Trina closeup.png Hiro and Trina hiding.png Trina grabs Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Trina.png Trina smile.png TBF1.png Trina Hiro.png Hiro in love.png Hiro watches Trina.png Trina and Hiro cheer.png Hiro looks at Bot.png Trina controller 1.png Trina controller 2.png Trina and her bot.png Hiro bot-fights Trina.png Bot fight again.png Trina Bot defeated.png Hiro wins bot fight.png Trina kisses Hiro.png|Trina kisses Hiro on the cheek Trina thumbs up.png|Trina gives Hiro a thumbs-up Hiro talks with Trina.png|"Hamada. Gotta say, that fight against Yama was a thing of beauty." TrinaHiro.png|"So, the boy genius finally figured me out." Hiro tries convincing Trina.png|Hiro: "You're smart, Trina. You could turn your life around too." BH6 Trina.png|Go Go: "That's it. We're taking her in." Trina and Kraken Bot.png|"Good haul today, Father." Obake and Trina.png|Obake: "You've been collecting trinkets?" Obake jewel.png|Obake: "What a grand waste of time." Obake looks at Trina.png|Obake: "Show me something useful." Trina face.png|Trina's real face. Trina hologram.png|Hiro (hologram): "I do get it. My brother got me out of bot fighting and into SFIT." Trina Obake.png|Obake: "We offered him freedom, and he chose to leash himself again." Obake shuts Trina down.png|Obake shuts Trina down Trina shut.png|Trina shut down Obake hugs Trina.png|Obake hugs Trina Time to move forward.png|Obake: "It's time to move forward." Trina's head.png|Trina's head detached from her body Trina's body and head.png|Hiro sees "beheaded" Trina TrinaCTC.png|"He never figured it out? That's so pathetic, it's cute." Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Bot Fighters Category:Villains